Энтропия
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Энтропия - отсутствие порядка, полная непредсказуемость, полный хаос. Пять вероятных путей развития событий и один реальный - но который из них? Перевод с английского. Автор: cj ludd18, оригинал 'Entropy' здесь sherlockbbc./169385.html


Название: Энтропия

Автор: cj_ludd18, оригинал здесь .

Переводчик: Тёмная сторона Силы

Пейринг: Джон/Шерлок, Джон/Сара

Жанр: ангст

Рейтинг: R за ругательства и смерть

Саммари: Энтропия - отсутствие порядка, полная непредсказуемость, полный хаос. Пять вероятных путей развития событий и один реальный – но который из них?

Предупреждения: спойлеры на 1.03

Дисклеймер: не моё, поиграю и отдам

Он отлично управляется с оружием, он без проблем может попасть в бомбу, хотя знает, что в этом случае всё будет кончено, для него, для Мориарти, для… для Джона, знает, сколько сил скрыто в этом С4, разумеется, знает, как здание будет рушиться от взрыва, как земля взметнётся вверх, он знает _всё_.

И в э том всегда была его беда, правда?

Знать всё.

Джон смотрит на него, глаза одновременно говорят «пожалуй ста» и «не надо», и впервые Шерлок задумывается о жизнях людей, реальных жизнях, держащихся в таких ненадёжных вещах, как мускулы, кости, кровь.

Мориарти смеётся, губы расходятся, обнажая ровные ряды белых зубов, это бесит Шерлока, _как ты смеешь, что ты себе позволяешь, как я тебе позволяю…_ Маленькие точки лазеров мелькают, исполняя данс макабр на груди у Шерлока и у Джона.

Он принимает решение молча, как всегда, отворачивается от Джона, как всегда, спускает курок и ждёт.

В наносекунды между тем, как пуля покидает ствол, и попаданием, Шерлоку кажется, что Мориарти что-то говорит, что-то знакомое, прекрасное, являющееся ядром каждого атома в маленькой вселенной Шерлока Холмса.

Приглашение, всего лишь приглашение, от которого он никогда не сможет отказаться.

_Приходи посмотреть._

I

И тут колени у него подгибаются.

Шерлок с Джоном плюхаются в бассейн, и в тот же миг, как тела скрываются под водой, бомба взрывается. Мозг Шерлока переходит в режим выживания. Нехватка кислорода ужасна, первый порыв – вдохнуть, вдох, и хлорка забивает рот и носоглотку. Через болезненную муть, которая всего-то бурлящая вода в бассейне, он видит разгорающийся огненный шар. Всё вокруг трясётся, голова трясётся, тело трясётся, кажется, будто лёгкие раскалились докрасна, сознание начинает покидать его, шаг за шагом, медленно, зрение, слух, воздух, ему нужен воздух...

Подступающая темнота возвращает Шерлока в детство. Как-то он отправился поздней ночью исследовать лес вокруг дома и потерялся. Майкрофт нашёл его, конечно же, Майкрофт нашёл его и старался подколоть всю дорогу домой, хотя Шерлок знал, что брат просто задет. Майкрофт был в обиде весь остаток вечера, в обиде, когда следующей ночью учил Шерлока узнавать созвездия, а тот так и не выказывал особого пиетета, он обижался постоянно, в тот вечер, и назавтра, и всегда.

Но сегодня для Шерлока не будет завтра, так ведь?

_Пожалуйста, очнись._

Это безумие, ему так не хочется умирать, почему нельзя уйти сейчас же, заняться решением другой загадки? Ещё одна тайна, ещё одно великое приключение?

_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Шерлок, только не…_

Чёртов холод. Чёртов жар. Чёртов дискомфорт.

_Ох. Слава богу._

Следующее, что он понимает, что его рвёт хлорированной водой, выворачивает наизнанку, а Джон задыхается, нет, нет, он смеётся, нет, боже правый, он плачет, какого чёрта он плачет? Шерлок пытается сесть и чувствует, что позвоночник у него как из подтаявшей резины. Джон подаётся вперёд, кладёт дрожащую руку ему на плечо, сжимает, конечно же, научный метод, проверить все гипотезы.

Раз Шерлок Холмс дышит, отплёвывается, моргает, раз он цел, раз его сердце всё ещё бьётся, трепещет в груди, то можно сделать вывод, что он, фактически, жив.

Когерентность совсем другое дело.

Звон в ушах не хочет утихать, но Шерлок уже может понять, что говорит Джон…

_С тобой всё хорошо?_

Да, с ним всё хорошо, с ним… А вот с Джоном, кажется, нет.

У него идёт кровь, залила пол-лица, он обжёг руку, правую, какая ирония, он вроде как уравновешен теперь, правда? Только это не смешно. Ничуть.

Огонь лижет края стен, пляшут маленькие языки, и один край бассейна обрушился. Обежав глазами разгром, Шерлок замечает на расстоянии изодранное, нелепо перекрученное, покрытое копотью тело, всё, что осталось от Джима Мориарти. Вдалеке воют сирены.

Джон пробегает дрожащей рукой по собственной щеке, вздрагивает, замечая, что пальцы покрыты кровью. Проводит быструю диагностику.

_Должно быть, задело каким-то обломком_, догадывается он.

Шерлок слишком устал, он дрожит слишком сильно, ему хочется закатить глаза и пробормотать, что он так старается думать… _Умница, Джон, ты действительно попал в точку_. Только Шерлок сам сейчас превратился в отплёвывающегося идиота, едва способного поднять руку и осторожно коснуться обожжённой руки Джона.

Ничего не происходит, Джон просто смотрит и дышит неровно.

Шерлок нажимает сильнее, хочет, чтобы Джон скривился, крикнул, оттолкнул, хочет, чтобы хоть как-то среагировал. Объект в движении и всё такое. Взгляд Джона невероятно отсутствующий.

Бесполезно. Этот человек оказывается неспособным чувствовать боль в данный момент, а когда шок пройдёт, она обрушится на него как кирпичная стена, это более чем бесспорно.

Что такое сей час? Сейчас, в данную секунду, единственный из всех этих моментов времени, уникальный, особенный. Вода отбрасывает мерцающие тени на разрушенные стены здания, делая мокрое, усталое лицо Джона ещё более мокрым и усталым.

Звон утихает. Шерлок производит глупейшую дедукцию в жизни.

- Мы живы, - выдыхает он, голос невероятно громко отдаётся в голове. Джон смеётся, смех мокрый, захлёбывающийся. На три части уродливый, на миллион частей прекрасный, невыносимый человек.

- Да, да, мы живы, не могу сказать того же о… ох, о Джимми, вон там. О боже. И не верится, мы живы.

У Шерлока наконец получается сесть, прижать покрытый испариной лоб к джонову, это эксперимент, у Шерлока они отлично выходят, последний имеет целью исследование реакций взрослого человека на близость смерти. Дыхание, повышено, сердцебиение, учащённое, зрачки, расширены, рот…

Мягкий, податливый, отчаянный, один поцелуй, всё, чего он хочет, только чтобы посмотреть. Джон позволяет ему больше. Джон _всегда_ позволяет ему больше.

Его рука приклеивается к щеке Джона, по которой всё ещё течёт кровь, горячо, жар проходит от кончиков пальцев до локтя, плеча, груди.

Шерлок крепко зажмуривает глаза. Он почти спросил, но всё хорошо, Джон уже знает и уже говорит:

- Да.

И начинается дождь.

II

Жилет издаёт тихий шорох, когда пуля врезается в него, скользит несколько сантиметров, замирает.

Не движется.

_Ошибка, ошибка, как он мог быть так слеп, как…_

Мориарти запрокидывает голову и смеётся, визгливо, фальшиво, безумно, звук проходится по каждому нерву в теле Шерлока, словно раскалённый докрасна нож, у боли нет блаженной резкости, она накатывает волнами, невероятно отупляет.

- Шерлок, Шерлок, смотри, - теребит его Джон.

Шерлок смотрит.

Красных точек становится всё больше и больше, новые появляются, пока не покрывают его, как огненные муравьи. Джона тоже: одна на лбу, шесть на груди, ещё одна на животе, и в паху, и три мечутся по ногам. Итого: двенадцать. Священное число. Патологически неуместная аналогия.

- Я действительно ожидал от тебя большего, Шерлок Холмс, - Мориарти прищёлкивает языком. - Прибегать к оружию - теперь твой модус операнди, а? Раньше, если тебе требовалось пальнуть, ты поручал это покалеченному ветерану.

- Прекрати, - рычит Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Мориарти снова хохочет, если честно, он и не переставал. Каждое слово, выскальзывающее изо рта, - новая ядовитая насмешка над Шерлоком, новый пинок в живот, удар кулаком в лицо.

- Твою мать, какие мы обидчивые!

Молчание, потому что впервые в жизни Шерлок не может придумать достойный ответ.

- Видишь, я знаю все твои кнопки, - Мориарти поводит рукой в воздухе. - Я знаю, куда нажать. И я знаю, как сильно надавить, прежде чем ты, _ХЛОП!_ …взорвёшься.

Джон снова что-то задумал, Шерлок чувствует это, чувствует, как этот до ужаса средний мозг тикает настолько быстро, что трение может вызвать огонь: движение, сопротивление. Он снова поднимает пистолет, нацеливает его прямо в голову Мориарти, но это не смущает ублюдка ни в малейшей степени.

- Возьмём, к примеру, доктора Уотсона. Глупый, недалёкий, не догонит твоего интеллекта за миллион лет. Не годен ни для чего, кроме как взорваться с оказией. Я же прав? - Мориарти подмигивает.

Джон, стоящий на коленях, заметно подобрался. Мышцы напряжены, сухожилия подёргиваются, всё ждёт от нейронов команды «пли!».

- О нет, не для этого взрыва, ты, грязное мелкое существо с одной извилиной! - Мориарти хохочет, сложив руки за спиной, наклоняется и приближает лицо к лицу Джона. - Ой, поглядите, мы так расстроены? Ох! - он делает шаг назад, когда Джон пытается встать. - Не делай резких движений! Тебе не стоит волновать Себа и его парней, а?

Вода бассейна отбрасывает жуткие, пугающие блики на стены. Шерлок не замечает ничего, кроме учащённого дыхания Джона и ярких точек, пляшущих на его груди.

Что за польза Шерлоку сейчас от всех его знаний?

- Так! С чего начнём? - Мориарти расхаживает туда-сюда, высоко задирая ноги при каждом шаге. - Колени? Плечи? Чувак, на что это будет похоже, эгей? Прямо дежа вю какая-то!

Придушенное «нет» вырывается у Шерлока помимо воли. Он подаётся вперёд, пистолет дрожит в руках.

Мориарти задумчиво потирает подбородок.

- Или…- размышляет он, изогнув брови, - как насчёт живота? Так он умрёт не скоро, придётся нам подождать, пока вся эта кислота… Нет? Не туда? Или я могу приказать Себу прострелить позвоночник. Может, это и не убьёт, но как будет весело кончить дни в инвалидном кресле! Я бы посмеялся. И ты бы посмеялся, Шерлок, а? Ты же смеёшься над всеми.

- Я убью тебя, - ревёт Шерлок. Это не знание, не вывод. Это заявление, гуманное и холодное.

- Пфф. Ну, это вряд ли, - насмехается Мориарти, брызгая слюной. - С какой стати? Разве тебе не всё равно? Ты Шерлок, БЛЯДЬ, Холмс! - рявкает Мориарти, голос отражается, отскакивает от стены, как отрикошетившая пуля, поднимается до ультразвука. – Тебе всё равно!

Решимость Джона постепенно испаряется, его охватывает дрожь. Может быть, все планы, что он готовил, разлетелись на куски, может быть, он вспомнил Афганистан. В нормальный вечер Шерлок мог бы прочесть всё это по лицу друга… коллеги… Но не сегодня. Не сейчас.

- Ого! А-ха-ха! Гляньте. На. Это. Мир, погляди на это! - взывает Мориарти, простирая руки к небу, как будто он Атлас, держащий Землю на весу. – Полюбуйтесь на мозг, который отрастил настоящее сердце! А-ха-ха, это бесценно. И! - он ухмыляется и достаёт мобильник. - Это начало твоего падения.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

- Я обещал, что выжгу тебе сердце, Шерлок?

Пожалуйста.

- Эй, Себ, начни с левой коленки, - щебечет Мориарти в мобильный телефон.

- СТОЙ! - Шерлок бросает пистолет, вернее, отшвыривает его, тот скользит к ногам Мориарти. Мориарти озадаченно смотрит на пистолет.

- И, что мне с ним делать? - интересуется он. - Нет, нет, куда приятней поглядеть на пробитую ногу твоего бойфренда, благодарю покорно. На счёт три?

Шерлок бледнеет, примерзает к месту. Джон, совладав с собой, пытается встать.

- Ммм, не-е-е-ет, не могу ждать так долго, - отрезает Мориарти. - Себ? Давай!

БАХ!

Крик.

Джона.

Неописуем.

Шерлок бросается к другу – другу, другу, тысячу раз другу, - запоздав на миллисекунду. Джон хватается за повреждённое колено с гротескным выражением на лице. Шерлок на коленях похож на молящегося, обращающегося к богу, он подхватывает ладонью затылок Джона, баюкает его, а Джон выкрикивает в небо свою боль, кровь струится по плитке и капает в бассейн.

- О боже, нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет, прости, прости…

Джон стискивает зубы, тяжело дышит, глаза мутнеют и начинают закатываться.

- Отличный выстрел, Себ! Молодец, молодец! - мрачно аплодирует Мориарти.

- Ублюдок! Сукин сын! - ревёт Шерлок, срывает пиджак и пытается перетянуть им бедро Джона, вызывая новый пронзительный крик. - Прости, прости, - шепчет он, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Джона, чувствуя, как тело в его руках дрожит и трясётся.

- Надеюсь, у тебя есть ещё один пиджак, - жёстко произносит Мориарти. - Потому что я сейчас собираюсь повторить представление. Себ, желаешь на бис? Правое плечо на этот раз! Даю вам передышку, скажем, секунд на пять. Пять!

Шерлок обвивается вокруг тела Джона, ладони обхватывают голову, пальцы чертят нежные маленькие круги по волосам. Запах крови, пороха, хлорки, пыли. Ум Шерлока способен заставить губы лишь повторять одну и ту же фразу, снова и снова:

- Прости, прости, прости…

- Четы-ы-ы-ыре…

Давай, давай, гений, посмотри, посмотри, что ты можешь сделать для спасения единственного, кто имеет для тебя значение.

- Три!

Рука, хрупкая, слабая, окровавленная. Поднимается и касается его лба. Он откидывается назад, чтобы поглядеть в усталые, полные боли глаза Джона.

- Два на ниточке…

- Всё хорошо, - шепчет Джон. - Всё хорошо…

Шерлок хмурится, что он имеет в виду…

- Ох-ох-ох-ох, один! Ай-ой!

Джон резко отталкивает Шерлока, и тот отлетает, ударяется головой о край бассейна, перемазавшись в крови. Времени хватает, чтобы разглядеть, как Джон поворачивает торс вправо, времени хватает на один такт, вдохнуть кислород, выдохнуть углекислый газ, и тогда:

БАХ!

Густые брызги артериальной крови.

Джон становится вялым, как тряпичная кукла, где здесь красота, где поэзия, где священнодейство, где чистота?

Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

Он отмечает доказательства: грудь не поднимается, грудь не опадает, пулевое отверстие прямо в области сердца, глаза открыты, но пусты, и Шерлок Холмс всегда доверяет доказательствам, но только не сейчас. И Мориарти то ли говорит, то ли не говорит что-то, шепчет или не шепчет:

- Опс! Кажется, ему не свезло.

Теперь не имеет значения.

И начинается дождь.

III

Жилет издаёт тихий шорох, когда пуля врезается в него, скользит несколько сантиметров, замирает.

Не движется.

- Требуется немного больше, чтобы это сработало.

Шерлок резко выдыхает. Бомба лежит себе, путаница проводов, взрывчатка, мигающие огни.

- Ты должен знать слабое место, а не палить куда попало, знаешь ли, - Мориарти хохочет, и хохочет, и хохочет, как будто не остановится до того дня, когда солнце взорвётся. Подходит к жилету, слегка пинает его носком ботинка. - Если собираешься убить меня, придётся постараться.

Мысль бежит, бежит, бежит, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее…

- Ну? - Мориарти поднимает руки, потягивается всем гибким, стройным телом. - Давай, дорогуша, удиви меня! Потому что, слушай сюда, конец этой сказки давно известен. Ты всё равно умрёшь.

Опустив глаза, Шерлок натыкается решительный взгляд Джона, в котором убеждённость, готовность жертвовать. Королева и держава, вся эта чушь, но, в конце концов, Джон верит во что-то большее, чем в себя.

Всё, чем руководствуется Шерлок, это мелкие, эгоистичные желания.

И желание, здесь и сейчас, - выиграть. Вечное желание выиграть. Это игра. Так что Шерлок должен выиграть, всего-то. Мориарти прав.

Что бы ни случилось, это конец пути.

Неплохая была пробежка, правда?

С металлическим щелчком Шерлок перезаряжает пистолет и приставляет дуло к собственному виску.

Джон с шумом втягивает воздух, в панике вцепляется в колени Шерлока.

- Что ты творишь? Что… Что ты творишь?

- Я не доставлю тебе удовольствия! - выкрикивает Шерлок в ответ на удивлённую гримаску Мориарти. - Я не позволю тебе выиграть!

- Шерлок, это уже не игра! - кричит Джон безумно, пронзительно, не своим голосом.

Но он не прав. Старый добрый Джон, старается как может, напрягает все силы. Но он не прав.

Это игра.

Большинство людей проводят жизнь в блаженном неведении, они спят, едят, трахаются, размножаются, а потом умирают, потому что…

Потому что люди только и делают, что...

Мориарти сияет, как ребёнок в Рождество.

- Пообещай мне, - хрипло обращается Шерлок к Мориарти, и это глупо, это действительно глупо, но это единственный шанс, а Мориарти… похоже из тех, кто смотрит на цель и только на цель. - Джон…

- Да, да, - Мориарти закатывает глаза. - Я отпущу твоего щеночка. Да-а-а, давай, давненько я так не веселился, - похоже, он изнемогает от нетерпения. Шерлок понимает с некоторым запозданием: кто бы ни спустил курок, победа останется за Мориарти.

Но, в конце концов, так он умрёт по собственной воле, на своих условиях.

В какой-то мере, для себя, он одержит победу.

Он убеждает себя, что это всё, чего он хотел.

Шерлоку не хватает сил посмотреть в глаза Джону, но он чувствует, что руки на коленях сжимаются чуть крепче, слышит, как тихий, дрожащий шёпот рассеивается в воздухе.

- Пожалуйста. Не надо.

Скорей, скорей, пока не потерял выдержку.

- Отвернись, Джон, - говорит он голосом ровным и безэмоциональным.

Глаза. Закрыть.

Миг, указательный палец жмёт на курок, тот толкает молоток, пружина сжимается…

Начинается дождь.

IV

Жилет издаёт тихий шорох, когда пуля врезается в него, скользит несколько сантиметров, замирает.

Не движется.

Ошибка, ошибка, как он мог быть так слеп, как…

- Боже, боже, - говорит Мориарти, засовывая руки глубоко в карманы. - Полюбуйтесь-ка! Уупс! Должно быть, прихватил не ту бомбу, выходя из дома.

Шерлок медленно выдыхает, оглядывается на Джона, который делает то же самое.

Энтропия: отсутствие порядка, полная непредсказуемость, полный хаос.

Улыбка Мориарти слегка меняется. Появляются красные точки, ещё, ещё, десятки, сотни, тысячи, покрывают тело Шерлока, и хочется прихлопнуть их, как назойливых мух. Пистолет в руках оборачивается мёртвым грузом.

Вдруг раздаётся громкий треск, и вот уже у Мориарти в руках пистолет, и Шерлок не может определить модель. Но ствол направлен ему в голову.

- Это неоригинально, - язвит он.

- Нет, нет, не высказывай мнение о факире, пока не досмотришь весь трюк! Не суди об игре по одним только правилам! Гляди! - раздаётся заметный хлопок, и у Мориарти в руках уже не револьвер, а мушкет. Кремневое ружьё восемнадцатого века с примкнутым штыком.

Постойте.

Энтропия: отсутствие порядка.

- Шерлок.

Он оглядывается на Джона, у того всё лицо залито кровью.

- О боже. Что случилось? - спрашивает Шерлок.

Стойте, стойте.  
Ещё хлопок.

Теперь и у Джона пистолет.

И он тоже направлен на Шерлока. У Джона хмурое выражение на обагрённом кровью лице. Он держит пистолет невероятно ровно.

- Ты обещал купить молоко!

Стойте.

Стойте.

Стойте.

Он просыпается с длинным судорожным вздохом. Он не вскакивает, не садится рывком, просто грудь сжимается, выдавливая из лёгких весь застоявшийся воздух. Он чувствует, что руки дрожат, смотрит на них, и видит: пальцы так крепко и яростно вцепились в простыню, что суставы прогнулись внутрь и побелели.

Холодно, дует. Шерлок дрожит и обшаривает пустую половину кровати.

Джон. Где же Джон?

Шерлок ковыляет из комнаты. Поднимается по лестнице. Потирает сонные глаза. Едва скребётся в дверь и врывается в комнату Джона.

Его тут нет.

Ах да. У Сары.

Диван? Кровать? Кровать, наверняка кровать, наверняка голый, задыхающийся, потный, эякулирующий.

Шерлок растягивается на кровати Джона поверх покрывала и зарывается носом в подушку.

Тонкий след запахов шампуня Джона, крема для бритья, пота, но ткань прохладная и жёсткая.

Сон ещё слишком ярок.

Стойте.

Стойте.

Начинается дождь.

V

Сейчас.

Бу-у-у-ум!

Огненный шар медленно разрастается, с рёвом проглатывая всё на своём пути, тысячи смертельных пастей широко раззеваются, поглощая кислород. Буквально высасывая его из помещения.

Странно, очень странно, пламя охватывает его, но он не чувствует никакого жара. Никакой боли. Скорее это холод, покалывающее чувство, даже не совсем неприятное. Шерлок начинает растворяться в нём, крепко зажмурив глаза, так приятно не быть собой, так расслабляющее…

Джон.

Взрыв боли ударяет его, резкий и всепоглощающий, словно содрали кожу и началась агония, жар постепенно проникает в тело, внутренности закипают, сердце горит, но, несмотря на всё это, мозг старается зацепиться за одно, только за одно:

Джон, где Джон?

Джон?

Джон?

Он просыпается от кошмара, крича до боли в горле, раздирая себя, ногти оставляют кровавые полосы на тонкой бледной коже. Он бьётся в постели, бёдра выгибаются вверх, плечи загибаются назад, всё тело охвачено судорогой.

Потом она проходит, так же быстро, как началась.

Шерлок лежит на мокрых от пота простынях, таращится в потолок одну, две, три четыре, пять секунд.

Затем выскакивает из постели, хватает телефон с прикроватного столика и нажимает кнопку - быстрый набор номера Лестрейда.

- Давай, давай, возьми трубку, - бормочет он, нашаривая брюки и рубашку. - Бери, бери, чёртов идиот…

- Чтслчсьшрлок?

- Джон в опасности.

На том конце Лестрейд медленно зевает.

- Чего? - протяжный стон.

- Его могут убить, а теперь пошевеливайся, давай, пошевеливайся, я пришлю тебе адрес, просто…

- Шерлок, пожалуйста, возвращайся в постель, я уверен, с Джоном всё будет в порядке.

- Нет, нет, я знаю, я просто знаю… - он сходит с ума, речь ускоряется, становится невнятной, язык не поспевает за несущейся мыслью. - Лестрейд, живее!

Он нажимает отбой, быстро набирает адрес Сары и отправляет его с тихим писком, потом бежит. Бежит, как никогда прежде не бегал.

Город не спит, он никогда не затихает, и Шерлок без труда ловит такси, вернее, перегораживает машине дорогу, сгоняет пассажиров с заднего сиденья, прыгает на их место, прокричав шофёру адрес, и требует поспешить, дело жизни и смерти, знаете, кто я такой?

На месте Шерлок выскакивает, не заплатив, шофёр следом, с криками, но это не имеет значения.

Шерлок вбегает в дом. Находит дверь и бьётся в неё всем телом, выкрикивая имя Джона.

Дверь открывается.

В дверях появляется - не Джон.

Шерлок отталкивает Сару с дороги, холодно смотрит на неё:

- Где Джон? Где Джон?

- Ты что здесь делаешь? - спрашивает та, плотнее закутываясь в халат. - Зачем ты притащился ко мне домой?

Он наступает на Сару, нависает, лицо невозможно близко к ней.

- Я клянусь, - рявкает он, - если вы что-то с ним сделали…

- Шерлок.

Шерлок резко оборачивается и видит Джона, встающего с дивана, да, всего лишь с дивана. Он сердит. Ничего, это тоже хорошо. Покойники не сердятся. Шерлок подлетает к нему, кладёт дрожащую руку на плечо, чтобы отдёрнуть мгновение спустя.

- Иди домой, Шерлок, - приказывает Джон.

- Нет, я только хотел удостовериться… - голос Шерлока дрожит, не перестаёт трепетать.

- Шерлок. Иди домой. Пожалуйста, - тон у Джона холодный и раздражённый. Вся поза говорит о том, что он недоволен, что он сыт по горло. Шерлок вдруг чувствует себя более беззащитным, чем если бы стоял нагишом в центре Лондона. Он кидает последний взгляд на рассвирепевшего Джона, потом уходит, тщательно стараясь не соприкоснуться с Сарой.

Из двери соседней квартиры высовывается старик.

- Что за шум? - ворчит он.

Тяжёлый вздох.

- Ничего. Абсолютно… ничего… совсем…

Он так погружается в себя, что налетает на кого-то при выходе из подъезда. Знакомое:

- О господи, Шерлок! - прорывается сквозь туман, застилающий мозг. Шерлок поднимает глаза.

- А, это ты? Опоздал. Как обычно.

Лестрейд фыркает, разбрызгивая кофе. Раздражённо вздыхает.

- Ну? Он жив? Голова цела, руки-ноги на месте?

Шерлок смотрит на пустую дорогу перед домом. Такси уехало, придётся ловить новое. Он поднимает руку.

- С ним всё в порядке, - говорит Шерлок после долгого молчания.

- А с тобой нет, - догадывается Лестрейд. Вид у него очень, очень усталый, мерцающие огни ночного Лондона подчёркивают мешки под глазами. Одевался наскоро, носки разные и рубашка застёгнута криво.

- И я в порядке, - отвечает Шерлок жестяным голосом.

Недоверчивый взгляд Лестрейда весьма выразителен.

- Просто… - Шерлок ещё раз глубоко вздыхает, оборачивается и смотрит на инспектора. - Ему плевать, - он пытается сложить губы в улыбку. - На всё это… На всё то, что… вышло… на это… Ему правда плевать.

Лестрейд смотрит и кивает.

Начинается дождь.

VI

Отдача проходит по мышцам руки Шерлока, заставляя его попятиться. Ноги оскользаются на плитке. Джон сворачивается в клубок. Зажимает руками уши, ожидая взрыва, который…

Не…

Происходит.

Славненько.

Шерлок хмурится, смотрит и смотрит на бомбу. Потом на Джона, который так же сбит с толку, как он сам, потому что… разве не предполагалось, что случится нечто, похожее на бум? И тут внезапно, с той внезапностью, что подкрадывается, а не обрушивается, с той внезапностью, что подобна холодному ветру в жаркий день, Мориарти начинает колебаться, волноваться, как мираж, пока не рассеивается начисто. Вот просто так.

- Нет, нет. Этого не может быть, - говорит Шерлок. - Джон?

Воздух всё так же тих и неподвижен, Шерлок замечает, что и другой человек тоже пропал. Он теперь один с пистолетом у бассейна с тихо плещущейся водой. Бомба ещё мигает, а лазерные точки исчезли.

Один. Один. Дыхание замедляется, глаза закрываются. Какого дьяволова хрена он так устал…

Он медленно приходит в себя.

Джон трясёт его, твёрдая рука на плече. Мягкие, спокойные потряхивания.

- Шерлок, что с тобой? Эй, эй!

Шерлок поворачивается, матрас скрипит и простыни шуршат. Он глядит на Джона три долгих, напряжённых секунды, он считает их, потом приподнимается на локте и спрашивает:

- Ты знаешь, что такое энтропия?

- Гм… Что-то недостаточно важное, чтобы помешать нам снова уснуть?

- Это мера рассеяния энергии в термодинамической системе.

- Как интересно, а теперь мы можем…

- Джон. Пообещай мне, что ты не исчезнешь.

- Что? - Джон очаровательно сердится, брови хмурятся, глаза сужаются и голова наклоняется чуть вперёд. - Исчезну, куда это мне исчезать?

Шерлок просто смотрит, смотрит... Джон закатывает глаза, кладёт руку ему на плечо.

- Я тебя не брошу. А теперь спи.

Оба падают на матрас. Шерлок, прикрыв веки, наблюдает, как Джон устраивается поудобнее, потом закидывает на него ногу, притягивает к себе. Так близко, что может губами прикоснуться к шее.

- Мы выбрались, правда? - шепчет он. - Это не чудовищные нагромождения отравленного горем сознания, не кошмар, не бред? Мы выжили!

Джон слегка вздрагивает, уловив в голосе Шерлока такую неуверенность.

- Да, - говорит он. - Да.

Тело рядом с ним наконец расслабляется.

И начинается дождь.


End file.
